Friday The 13th:The Beginning
by JasonVoorhees1
Summary: This a prequel to the movie Friday The 13th and it's many sequels
1. Evil is Born

Friday The 13th:The Beginning  
By Ian Salter   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the names Voorhees,Crystal Lake,or Friday the 13th   
they are the main property of Paramount Pictures and New Line Cinama   
and are created by Victor Miller,hope you enjoy,and please,no bad reviews,I'm new at this  
  
  
Part I:The Birth of Evil  
  
The date is Friday the 13th,1947 and Elias Voorhees and his wife Pamela are at the Crystal Lake Hospital,waiting for the birth of their son  
  
Elias:Pamela,don't worry,everything's going to be alright  
  
Pamela:I hope so,Elias,I hope so  
  
*Moments later*  
  
Pamela:Elias,here is our son  
  
Shows him a boy who is quite deformed,Elias backs away  
  
Pamela:Elias Voorhees,you should be ashamed of yourself,he's your son  
  
Elias:Your right,so,what are we going to name him?  
  
Pamela:I was thinking Jason  
  
Elias:Jason Voorhees,I like it,Jason it is  
  
Authors Note:I know this is pretty short,but I wanted to get to the good parts  
,like Jasons death,their may be a sequel to this depicting resurrection of Jason   
to show how he's in Part 2 of F13 


	2. Jason's First Year

Friday The 13th:The Beginning  
by Ian Salter  
  
Authors note:Jason is 8 in this chapter,10 in the next,  
and 11 in the last,meaning in the last chapter,Jason drowns,  
and also,we skip ahead to the last day,  
so Jason's mom won't be seen in the camp parts until Chapter 3  
  
Part II:Jason's first year at Camp Crystal Lake  
  
Pamela:Now,Jason,remember do what the counselors say  
  
Jason turns around and we see a young boy with no hair and deformed face  
  
Jason:Don't worry mom,I will  
  
Pamela:Do you got your hockey mask?  
  
Jason:Yup   
  
Holds up the mask which is very similar to the one he'll be wearing years later  
  
Pamela:See you in 6 weeks,honey  
  
Jason:Ok,mom,bye  
  
Jason gets on a bus,most of the kids here will grow up to become later victims of Jason  
  
Jason sits down next to a boy with short brown hair  
  
The boy turns around  
  
Jason:Hi,I'm Jason  
  
Ralph:I'm Ralph,is this your first year?  
  
Jason:Yeah  
  
Ralph:Mine too,my older brother tells me this place is a blast  
  
Jason:Yeah,I hope it is  
  
Ralph:Is that your mask?  
  
Jason:Yeah  
  
Ralph:Cool design  
  
Jason:Thanks  
  
Jason sees a girl with beautiful blond hair  
  
Jason:Who's that?  
  
Ralph:That's Amanda Shepard,the local beauty,her father won't let any boy go near her  
  
Jason:Wow  
  
The bus finally arrives at the camp  
  
Ralph:Hey Jason,what's your last name?  
  
Jason:Voorhees,why?  
  
Ralph:Your mom's the cook here  
  
Jason:Whoa,she didn't tell me that  
  
Jason looks over at the lake and gets a chill as if frightened by it  
  
Ralph:What's wrong?  
  
Jason:Just something about that lake,I got a bad feeling about it  
  
Ralph:Probably just nerves  
  
Jason:Yeah,probably  
  
6 weeks later  
  
Ralph:You ready for our first and only hockey game of the year  
  
Jason:Yup  
  
Jason puts on the mask  
  
Ralph:Jason,take it off until the game  
  
Jason:Why?  
  
Ralph:For some reason,it's giving me the creeps  
  
At that moment there is screams from the lake and then all of sudden,they stop  
  
All campers and counselors run to the lake,they see a young boy lying dead on top of the water  
,the boy was one who could not swim,two counselors named Barry and Claudette   
were supposed to be watching him,instead they were making love  
  
Jason gets another chill  
  
Ralph:What is it this time  
  
Jason:I had another bad feeling  
  
Later,that night Jason has a dream of an 11 year old boy drowning in Crystal Lake  
,with a woman watching the event from afar  
  
Jason jolts awake  
  
To be continued in Part III:Family troubles 


	3. Family Troubles

Friday the 13th:The Beginning  
by Ian Salter  
  
Author's note:The first few parts take place at Camp Crystal Lake   
and the end shows Elias leaving Pamela leading to   
the affair and birth of Jason's sister Diana Kimble,and Jason's images aren't   
actually mentioned in the movies,they are added to spice up the story  
  
Part III:Family troubles  
  
The day is Monday,June 16th,1956  
  
Jason jolts from his sleep,for the past 3 years,  
he has had the same nightmare,and each time,  
more and more is added to it,  
when they started it was just a boy drowning  
,now they have two counselors dieing,a woman being decapitated  
,a man in a hockey mask killing teenagers,a young boy killing this man,  
the man being resurrected by lightning beginning a mindless killing spree with the man finally being chained to the bottom of the lake,  
and then coming back to terrorize a girl with psychic powers   
and finally being pulled back under only to be revived again,  
this time chasing kids through New York,  
and then finally being shot to pieces,only to come back in the bodies of others  
,the dream always seems to end there  
  
Jason has become worried about his mom and dad,  
they have been fighting constantly,  
but nothing can upset him now,he is returning to his beloved Camp Crystal Lake,  
he and his buddy Ralph are always happy to see each other,  
but Ralph sometimes gets worried everytime Jason has a vision,  
and each year something gruesome happens,like once,a young boy was beheaded,  
and then the next year,a boy was hacked up with a machete by a counselor pushed over the edge,  
,just so no one would blame him,the man wore a hockey mask,  
and these events always seem to happen the last day of camp and each time it's   
friday the 13th  
  
Later,on the bus  
  
Ralph:So,in your dreams,do they ever say who the man in the hockey mask is?  
  
Jason:All I know is,his first name begins with a J,and his last name begins with a V  
  
Ralph:And some crazy guy comes to the camp saying there's a death curse on it  
  
Jason:Yeah,but these are probably just dreams,not predictions or anything  
  
Ralph:Yeah,that would be creepy if these things came true  
  
Jason:I hope they don't  
  
*Two days later*   
  
Jason is crying over the news that his mom tried to stab his dad  
  
Pamela:Jason?  
  
Jason:Go away  
  
Pamela:Jason,the only reason I did that was to try to protect myself  
  
Jason:You mean that?  
  
Pamela:Of course  
  
Jason:I love you,mom  
  
Jason hugs her  
  
Pamela:I love you too,Jason  
  
The next day Jason is checking his calender,there are two friday the 13ths this summer,  
which means double the scares  
  
Friday,July 13th,the day the campers leave  
  
At that moment they hear a scream,it's coming from Pamela's cabin,  
when they get there,they see that one of the kids,  
who always complained of being picked has hung himself  
  
Jason once again has the visions,with a new one among the old,  
a vison of the masked killer aboard a space station murdering the crew  
,it seems,this man has been killed more than once,and that he is unstoppable  
  
One month later,it is Friday,August 13th  
  
Pamela and Elias are fighting again,this time more violently  
  
Pamela:Fine,leave,find another woman,I don't need you,I can take care of Jason myself  
  
Elias:You do that,I never liked that fucking kid anyway,he's too damn ugly!  
  
Elias storms out never to be heard from again  
  
Jason:Is it over?  
  
Pamela:Yes,Jason,it's over  
  
That night Jason has an dream of his father working as a caretaker at a cemetary,one night  
,he is walking home,when all of a sudden,the killer shows up,  
grabs his fathers bottle,breaks it,and kills Jason's father  
  
Jason jolts awake  
  
Jason was glad it was over,little does Jason know,the worst is just beginning 


	4. It Begins

Friday The 13th:The Beginning  
by Ian Salter  
  
Authors Note:Yes,this is the end of the story,  
how the whole thing started,I mean the movies that is,  
and if any Friday the 13th fan reviews,keep in mind that the previous chapters   
and the end of this one were added to spice up and lengthen the Jason legend  
,well,enjoy,the ending may cause some nightmares  
  
Part IV:It Begins  
  
Jason was packing up for camp,it was going to be his best year ever,for once,  
he'll try to swim in the lake,little does he know,that will have consequences  
  
Jason gets on the bus,and sits next to his old pal Ralph,  
Ralph asks Jason if he has had any more visions,Jason didn't want to mention it,  
but he had,it was a new one,  
of the masked man fighting a man with knives for fingers,  
both of these men die in the end or seem to,at least,that's way it seems in the other visions  
  
Jason checks his calender for the next friday the 13th,the next one is June 13th,  
but little does Jason know,this year,he won't live through the gruesome event to come  
  
Two weeks before camp ends,Jason is having a talk with Amanda Shepard  
  
Amanda:So,you think these visions might come true  
  
Jason:I don't know,but if they do,I'm going to be the one to stop this masked killer  
  
At that moment,Amanda's name is heard very loudly over the intercom,  
her parents have come to take her home,  
due to catching the flu from swimming in the lake,Amanda leaves  
  
Jason looks at the lake,  
he gets a shiver down his spine,more worse than usual,it's like,  
that lake will have something to do with his life,  
but how could that be,Jason has never even been in the lake  
  
The date is Friday,June 13th,1957  
  
Jason is swimming in the lake with Ralph,his mom,and two counselors  
,Barry and Claudette watching him  
  
All of a sudden,Jason loses his balance,  
it's like someone is pulling him under,and   
then Jason goes under the water with a panicked Ralph,and a worried mom watching the event  
from afar  
  
The next day the police are looking everywhere for his body  
  
Pamela:Any luck,sheriff  
  
Sheriff:No,no sign of his body anywhere  
  
Pamela:Well,I suppose this was god's doing  
,I mean,he probably figured Jason would want to be buried in his most favorite place on Earth  
  
Sheriff:Yeah  
  
Pamela goes inside and the Sheriff goes by the lake,at that moment,  
two large hands pop out of the water and pull the Sheriff in  
  
Pamela comes back out  
  
Pamela:Sheriff Shepard,Sheriff?  
  
Pamela:That's strange  
  
At that moment Pamela hears Jason's voice in her head saying Kill them,Mommy,Kill them  
  
Pamela grins an evil grin  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
